In printing technology, electrostatic ink materials may be used to form a printed image on a print medium. During such printing processes, a latent image is created on a photo conducting element and is developed into a full image by the selective attraction and repulsion of charged toner particles. The image thus created may then be transferred to at least one intermediate surface before being transferred to the print medium. The quality of image transfer from the photo conducting element to the intermediate surface has a significant impact upon final print quality, and image transfer is thus conducted under finely controlled working parameters.